Bolt: Obsession
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: Bolt tries to adjust to normal life, while a tv obsessed dog plots to kidnap him.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt: Obsession**

The town of Hollywood was known for big names. Big business. Big movies salaries. Big stars.

One of them happened to be on TV at that moment.

Bolt, the super dog was on another predictable mission in which he would save Penny and defeat Dr. Calico. But that meant nothing to the creature that sat in the dark room staring at the thing.

"Preach to us magic box." He muttered.

What he was watching was just a rerun. In this schedule they would show a rerun of Bolt, followed by the newest episode.

The creature, a brown dog, wagged his tail impatiently for the newest episode to begin.

There were the end credits for the rerun. Then the next show began.

The dog's jaw dropped. The show that was on was not Bolt.

"SCRUBS?!!" He shouted at the TV. "WHAT?!!"

Before the opening credits even began, he had smashed his paw through the screen.

"Sorry JD." The dog said coldly.

He looked around the dark room. He had been trapped in this room for two years, with the TV as his only friend. Well, that and the mice. Before he ate them.

He began knocking things over in a mad rage. He howled in pain and anger. He found something on the floor.

A TV guide. It was two years old. The only reason he had kept it was because of the picture on the cover.

It was his hero. His idol. His unhealthy obsession. Bolt.

His eyes filled with tears. "Why Bolty? Why'd you quit making magic pictures?"

He let out a howl and threw the guide at the wall. He smashed his head into the wall multiple times, screaming. Suddenly something happened. Something that hadn't happened in two years. The boards on the wall snapped.

The dog was blinded by the sunlight. He looked back into the room. He picked up the TV guide again.

He noticed something. Bolt's dog tag was hanging at an angle. He could see both sides of the tag.

There, on the tag, was Bolt's home address.

The dog sniggered crazily. His sniggering turned into bellows of laughter.

He crawled out of the prison-like building, and headed in the direction of Hollywood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A white paw crunched down on some twigs.

Bolt, the former TV star, navigated through the forest. His person, Penny, and her mother were behind him.

He sniffed the air, leading the family through the dangerous jungle to safety.

Of course that wasn't what was really happening. This was a normal camping trip. There was no major danger. But try telling that to Bolt.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He looked ahead, his tail wagging madly.

He whimpered slightly.

"Bolt? That's a bug."

Bolt stared at the small insect in his way. He cocked his head.

"Be on your way." He muttered to it. He continued.

The family stopped at a spot with few trees and decided to set up camp.

Normally one would have the threat of being burned to death if they were camping in a forest in California. But the wildfires had stopped. For now, everything was perfect for a vacation. And one month after quitting being a super dog, that was just what Bolt needed.

He sat down and sniffed the air. It was perfect. Not to hot. Not to cold. Perfect.

Of course he wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to the scent of danger in the forest.

Penny unzipped the lunchbox. She noticed a plastic ball in with the food.

"Booga booga!!" Rhino shouted, jumping out of the lunchbox.

Penny screamed. Bolt got in an attack stance. He paused. Just Rhino.

"You hitched a ride Rhino?" Penny said. She set Rhino's ball on the ground.

She felt something move in her backpack. She set it down, opened it, and pulled out a scrawny black and white cat.

"Well this is a crowd." She commented. She set Mittens on the ground next to Rhino.

Bolt looked at the two. He smiled. "I thought this was supposed to be my vacation."

"Well you don't look like you're enjoying it. You look tense."

Bolt sat down on the ground. "I'm not tense."

Mittens rolled her eyes then made a hissing sound.

Bolt was instantly on his feet, alert.

"Yep. You're tense." Mittens laughed.

"Don't break his concentration!" Rhino shouted. "He needs to protect us."

Bolt looked at Rhino. "Protect you from what?"

Rhino scratched his head. "Well…their's bears. And wolves. And worst of all…bugs."

"You mean like…creepy crawlies?" Bolt asked, shaking slightly.

"But you're a super dog. You should be fine."

Bolt was shaking even more, his large eyes darting back and forth.

Mittens patted him on the back. "Let it out. Let the crazy paranoia out."

She sighed. She knew Bolt would have trouble adjusting. But this was crazy. And Rhino wasn't helping anything.

She gestured to Rhino and headed to a safe distance.

"What are you doing?"

"He needs to protect us from bugs!" Rhino said.

Mittens picked up a centipede and held it in front of Rhino.

"You mean these?"

Rhino shrieked. "This cat's trying to kill me!"

Bolt calmly padded over to the two. "Who's killing who now?"

Mittens looked at Bolt. "Me. I've finally decided to kill the hamster."

"Bolt! Save me!"

Bolt laughed. "Alright." He straightened himself up and deepened his voice.

"Mittens, do not kill that hamster. You would be descending down the path of, blah blah blah. You know, the whole superhero stuff."

Mittens released the shaking hamster, laughing.

Bolt smiled. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be such a dangerous thing.

* * *

A bulldog headed down the street. He noticed a dirty looking brown german shepherd. He had a crazy expression on his face.

The dog was heading right for him.

Suddenly the german shepherd grabbed his head and bashed it into the sidewalk.

"You don't care, do you?!!" The dog shouted in rage. "It's…canceled…don't care. We helped people like you! And you don't care!"

"What you talkin bout man? I don't know you!"

"SHUT UP!! I protected slime like you! And they cancel the show?"

The dog stared at the angry shepherd. "You ain't makin no sense!"

The shepherd chuckled. "I know. So be a good boy…"

He slammed the dog's head into the ground, knocking him out.

"…go to sleep."

He turned and continued on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A bulldog was lying down in the backyard of his Hollywood home. He was chained to his dog house.

He snored loudly, dreaming of dog bones.

Suddenly a paw came down on his head. He looked up, fully awake.

"Who's there?"

He looked at the dog's face. "Vince? I thought you were dead."

"You would think that." The dog snarled.

"I'm so…happy that you're alive. I was sure that…"

"You don't look happy. You look scared. Like…I might want to hurt you. Now why would I want to do that?"

The bulldog was trembling. The dog sniggered.

"I was fine in that place. The place you locked me in, then left me to starve."

He grabbed the bulldog's face. "But they canceled the show. THEY CANCELED THE SHOW!!!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

The dog began laughing madly. He grabbed the bulldogs chain.

"As the magic box once said…do you feel lucky…punk?"

He pulled on the chain. The bulldog gagged violently, then collapsed.

He laughed. "And I thought the magic box could make death funny."

He headed off into the sunset, laughing to himself.

* * *

"Bolt, give it up." Mittens groaned. It was midnight.

Bolt was standing on all four feet, 'guarding' the camp site.

"I can't sleep Mittens. I have to keep watch."

"Bolt, there's nothing to keep watch for. There's no bad guys. Didn't I tell you the difference between real and fake?"

"Yes, but there are bad people out there. People who wear makeup and cut themselves and kill people without remorse…"

"You watched the Dark Knight with Rhino again didn't you?" Mittens asked.

Bolt shrugged. "Keeps him from crying."

Mittens sighed. "How's this? I watch. You sleep."

"That might…" Before he could finish, Bolt had dozed off.

Mittens rolled her eyes. "Superdogs." She rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

By the next day the group were back home. And Rhino was again making Bolt watch TV with him.

Mittens padded into the TV room in time to see John Travolta get gunned down by Bruce Willis.

"Pulp Fiction again?" Mittens whined.

"Mittens, you can learn a lot about protecting people you love from watching movies. Plus you learn not to make fatal mistakes."

Mittens rolled her eyes. "Alright. I'll bite. What is this bloodfest teaching you?"

Rhino spoke up. "When you go to the bathroom in someone else's house, never leave your gun on the kitchen counter."

"Right. And don't be guys named Marvin."

The two high fived, they're eyes still glued to the screen.

Mittens shuddered. "Bolt, could I talk to you for a second?"

She led Bolt to Penny's room. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm watching the magic box…"

"Television." Mittens corrected. "You're turning into Rhino. And that is bad."

Bolt chuckled. "I'm not turning into Rhino. I'm just watching television."

"Yes, but…right now?"

"Why not right now?"

"Well…we talked earlier about how you're…adjusting. So for a while you're might wanna…lay off on the TV. You know…adjust to reality."

Bolt sighed. "Well…"

"Do it for me Bolt." Mittens said, cracking a smile.

Bolt smiled back. "Okay Mittens. For you."

He turned and padded out of the room.

Mittens frowned. That was easier than she had thought it would be.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!!" The dog shouted.

"I don't know. He…he retired from acting. He dropped off…the radar."

The dog pressed his paw down on the other dog's throat. "You know that's not good enough. We worked together for all those years. Now you tried to kill me. So you owe me a big one for not killing you."

The other dog trembled. "Listen Vince, I never knew what that TV was gonna…"

"MAGIC BOX!!" The dog shouted. "Don't ever call it that other thing."

"Listen Vince, you're crazy."

"I know, ain't it cool?" Vince smiled. "Where does he live?"

The dog sighed. "Somewhere…on the outskirts of Hollywood."

Vince patted the dog on the head. "Good boy. You won't tell anyone about this little meeting will you?"

The dog shook his head.

"Good. Cause I don't see anything to kill you with."

He turned and headed into the morning sun.

* * *

Bolt was lying down on Penny's bed. He rolled over in his sleep trying to think of things other than explosions and John Travolta getting gunned down by Bruce Willis.

He suddenly burst awake. "ROYALE WITH CHEESE!!"

He looked around. The room was empty. Mittens was right. He needed to start adjusting to non-Hollywood life.

He frowned. How could he adjust to non-Hollywood life when he lived in Hollywood?

He rolled over again. Adjusting might take longer than he thought.

Of course he could never stop protecting Penny, cinema or no cinema.

But maybe he was being overprotective. The world wasn't the same one portrayed in movies.

His ears suddenly perked up. He had heard something downstairs.

He jumped down from the bed and padded downstairs.

_The real world has no psychos._

Bolt's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looked around. There was no one in the area.

Bolt sniffed the air.

_The real world had no super villains or bad guys._

The dog was padding through the hallway. He froze as he passed by the door.

There was something outside.

He moved towards the door slowly.

It was a dog.

_The real world had no evil._

Bolt stared at it in the darkness. It was standing completely was sitting out on the front porch, facing inside.

Bolt stared at it closely. Perhaps it was asleep.

But as he neared he realized that the dog's eyes were open, staring.

It was staring right at him.

Suddenly the dog's paw smashed through the glass on either side of the door.

Bolt barked loudly. The dog reached in and grabbed his collar.

Bolt continued barking until the dog hit him in the face. Hard. He was out cold.

Then the dog dragged Bolt's limp body away from the house.

_The real world had no monsters._

Unfortunately for Bolt, the world did have villains, psychos, and monsters. And one of them had just taken him from his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bolt awoke, breathing in heavily. He looked around, fear coursing through his veins.

He was blindfolded. His paws were tied.

"Are you awake?" A voice asked.

Bolt breathed a sigh of relief. " Oh thank god. Please. Get me…out of here."

"Oh, ho ho, no can do buddy. I have the super dog himself. You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you."

Bolt frowned. "Who are you? Fan?"

"Oh, I'm your biggest fan."

"So you...abducted me. You want my autograph or something?"

The dog laughed. "I wouldn't kidnap a celebrity just for an autograph."

"Then…what do you want? You want Penny? I'll never let you hurt her."

The dog bellowed with laughter. "PENNY? I honestly don't give a crap. Humans are despicable. No, no no no. I want Bolt the super dog."

"I'm…I'm not Bolt the super dog anymore. Sorry to disappoint. I'm just a dog."

The dog was unfazed. "Well you're not anymore. You're Bolt the super dog. And I, a dedicated fan, am going to have a one on one interview with you."

Bolt began pulling on the ropes. "What if I say no?"

The dog's smile disappeared. "Then you'll never leave this room alive."

Bolt stopped struggling"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"First…where's the Bolt?"

"What?"

The dog growled. "WHERE'S BOLT'S BOLT?!!"

"It got washed off. It was fake."

The dog laughed. "No problem. We're cool. I can give you one."

He turned and picked up a piece of broken glass in his paw.

He padded back to Bolt. He jabbed the glass into Bolt's side and began carving.

Bolt let out a cry of agony. He jerked from side to side.

The dog grabbed him and held him in place. Tears of pain came to his eyes.

The dog finally stopped, having carved a perfect lightning bolt into Bolt's side.

"See? Doesn't hurt at all."

Bolt fought to catch his breath. "Why…why?"

"Why? Because you needed a lightning bolt. Now, let's begin."

* * *

Over the next hour, Bolt answered all of the dog's questions.

Bolt was still in intense pain. His head hurt and his side felt like it was on fire.

"Could I…go home now?" Bolt asked.

The dog laughed. "No. I've kidnapped you. You'd rat me out. I have to kill you now."

Bolt's pulse sped up. "What? But…I've been blindfolded. I don't know what you…look like."

"Yeah, but you know. I let the last guy I kidnapped live. I have to kill somebody."

"Well…then could I see the dog that's going to kill me before I die?"

The dog chuckled. "Ahh. I see what you're doing. You're trying to pull a Dr. Calico on me. Keep me talking while I slip up. Just like Dr. Calico."

He moved closer to Bolt. "Let me tell you something super dog. Dr. Calico has NOTHING on me."

He turned to the bloody piece of glass. "You know one giant flaw with Dr. Calico? He was…" The dog picked up the piece of glass.

"…predictable."

He stabbed the glass into his own side. He didn't even wince.

* * *

"What time did the dog go missing?" The officer asked.

"He went missing around…9:00 last night. He was barking. And then…we saw something running from the house. I think it was another dog."

The officer nodded. He looked at his partner. "He could have been bitten by a rabid dog. There are a lot of them around here."

"So what are you going to do?" Penny asked.

The officer sighed. "The best thing to do is hope he doesn't come back. He'd be a danger."

Penny was speechless. The officers got back in they're patrol car. Then they were gone. No one would be coming to save Bolt.

* * *

The dog had remained silent for a long time, staring at his idol.

"I won't show you my appearance. But I will tell you about myself."

Bolt remained silent. He didn't care.

"I was born on the streets. I never knew my parents. Supposedly they abandoned me at birth. I was taken to an animal shelter. This was five years ago. I was just a pup.

Bolt's ears perked up. "You were at the shelter, weren't you?"

"Yes. I knew you. Of course I didn't care. I was a child. You were a child. I didn't know my fate or yours. You were adopted before all of us. Good thing too. Otherwise a good picture on the magic box would never have been made."

Bolt snorted.

The dog stared at the tied up hero. "Something funny?"

"I just got over calling it the magic box. It's television genius."

The dog suddenly punched Bolt in the face. "SHUT UP!!"

"Anyway…I was eventually adopted. By the California police force as it was. I was trained as a police dog. They took me in. I was a drug sniffing dog. I stopped bad guys. I was just like you."

Bolt laughed. "Is any of what I'm hearing true? I thought you were unpredictable."

The dog shook off the question. "The other dogs on the force…they secretly belonged to the drug lords. So when one of them searched on him for drugs, they found nothing. But I was an honest dog. I found the drugs. Got him 30 years in prison. But the other dogs…they didn't like me much after that."

Bolt was actually listening to what the dog was saying. The dog had gotten his attention.

"So they locked me up in a room with nothing but a moth-eaten sofa, and a magic box. I survived off the mice and rats that came by. And I kept my psyche intact…"

Bolt scoffed. The dog hit him.

"As I was saying. I kept my Psyche intact, thanks to you. You were my only friend in that room. I had many opportunities to kill myself. But I didn't. Thanks to your pictures."

"TV show." Bolt corrected.

"See, that is what I like about you. You stay cool in the most dire situations."

"DO I LOOK COOL TO YOU?!!" Bolt snapped, his side still burning.

The dog laughed. "You know what I've looked forward to the most?"

He brought his face to Bolt's. "I've always wanted to fight a super dog."

He suddenly sliced the ropes binding Bolt's paw.

Bolt got up. "I'm still blindfolded."

"That shouldn't stop a super dog." The dog sneered. He punched Bolt in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Then he began kicking him viciously. Bolt fought back as best he could. But he couldn't see. He had no chance.

He got up again. The dog hit him hard in the face. He was knocked into the wall, bleeding from the nose.

And he was laughing.

"You find something amusing?"

"I just…" Bolt couldn't stop laughing. "Can't believe that you'd like that show so much. GET A LIFE!" At this Bolt laughed again.

The dog snarled in rage and kicked Bolt down. He was about to unleash the killing blow. He stopped.

"I must stay unpredictable. You must live."

* * *

Bolt awoke. He was home. He looked around. The blindfold had been removed. He was hurting everywhere. He got up and limped into the house.

The dog, Vince, watched from the bushes.

"I'll see you again soon Bolty." He turned and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

"OWWW!" Bolt bellowed.

Mittens held him down as Rhino stitched up his side.

"Rhino, you sure you know what you're doing?" Mittens asked.

Rhino waved a paw at her. "Of course I do."

"Where did you learn?" Bolt asked.

"No Country for Old Men." Rhino replied.

Bolt began squirming in desperation. "HELP ME!!"

Rhino inserting the last stitch. "Done."

Bolt opened his eyes. "Huh?"

He got up. "Owww." He rubbed his side. "Where is he?"

Mittens frowned. "Who?"

Bolt looked around. He padded down stairs, and out onto the porch.

"How did I get here?"

"You came right in the front door." Mittens said.

Bolt looked around the front yard. "He let me live."

"Who let you live?"

"The…dog. He…he kidnapped me."

Bolt looked around, scanning the surroundings with his eyes.

"He has to be here. He wouldn't let me live." He began sniffing the air, trying to pick up his scent.

"Bolt? You're acting a bit crazy." Mittens said.

Bolt shook his head. "Mittens, I'm not crazy. I was kidnapped! I was…"

"What does he look like then?"

Bolt sighed. "I don't know. I was blindfolded."

Mittens rolled her eyes. "I told you to stop watching TV. But you didn't listen did you?"

"Mittens please." Bolt put his paws on her shoulders. "You have to believe me. How did I get the scar? How did I get all bloody?"

Mittens sighed. "Were you hit by a car?"

Bolt chuckled. "And I have a perfectly carved lightning bolt on my side?"

Mittens nodded. "Okay. I guess that makes sense. So what are we supposed to do?"

Bolt sighed. He was still weak. Mittens could tell. He stared at the ground. Suddenly his body went limp. Mittens grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"Rhino, help me get him inside."

* * *

Vince watched from the shadows.

"I'll give you a week Bolty. Before you're so overcome with paranoia that even your friends appear to be enemies. I give you a week, before you self destruct."

* * *

Penny came home that night, ecstatic that Bolt was back. But after she left the room Bolt could tell that something was frightening her.

"The dog must have gotten to her." Bolt said.

Mittens frowned. "What?"

"The dog that kidnapped me. That's why she seemed worried."

Mittens remained silent. Bolt stared. "What?"

"Bolt, she…she's been told by the police that you might be rabid."

"But…that's crazy. I'm not rabid."

Mittens sighed. "Penny might think you are."

Bolt was silent, staring at the wall.

Mittens patted him on the back. "Sorry wags." She turned and padded out of the room.

Bolt sat, in shock at what he had just heard.

"Penny." He said, his voice cracked.

* * *

Mittens went into town the next morning. Bolt was unable to leave the house due to his injuries.

Rhino had happily agreed to protect Bolt while she was in town.

Instead of going for the main entrance she headed around the back. To the dog kennel.

The dogs began barking angrily as the cat strode towards them.

"Oy! What the hell is that? Is that a cat?"

The dog turned to the other dogs. "That better not be friggin cat!"

The cat remained calm. "You cops?"

The dogs stopped barking. "Yeah. We cops."

"So…you don't just sit around on your lazy behinds all day? You actually are cops?"

"EY! We said we cops. You got a…issue or something?"

Mittens smiled sarcastically. "I was wondering if you big strong dogs could tell me who's in charge here."

A dog pushed his way to the front. "I'm in charge here. Names Lance."

Mittens nodded. "A friend of mine is in danger. He recently escaped a kidnapping and he needs protection."

The dog shook his head. "I ain't no friggin bodyguard."

Mittens sighed. "Thought so. Hey do you guys watch TV?"

"Hell yeah." Lance said.

"Well you wouldn't happen to watch…Bolt?"

At the mention of the name the dog's bowed.

Mittens smiled. "Thought so."

* * *

Vince circled the house, at a fair distance. He was examining the exits and entryways.

He would move in two days.

* * *

Bolt sat in the bed, thinking about Penny.

He wondered where Rhino was.

He got up and padded downstairs. Rhino was, as always, staring at the television screen.

"Aren't you supposed to be…you know? Doing something?"

"I am. I am watching the Departed. Wanna watch?"

Bolt slumped against the wall. "This guy's dangerous, Rhino. He's not like those guys on TV."

Rhino cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Bolt rolled his eyes. "The magic box. He's not like those guys on the magic box."

"What do you mean?"

"He's…he's unpredictable. I got kidnapped by him and…" Bolt paused, laughing nervously. "…I still don't know exactly what he's after."

Rhino shook him off. "All baddies have something that makes them tick."

Bolt sighed. "But Rhino…"

"Shush. Departed."

Rhino continued watching the movie. Bolt stared at the ceiling.

How to explain to Rhino?

He was padding back up the stairs when there was a loud bang at the door.

"What the…?" Bolt jumped. He turned to the door.

He cautiously opened it. He had to try hard to keep from vomiting.

There was a dead dog lying on the porch.

"Oh god."

* * *

Mittens and Lance returned to the house. She screamed.

There was a dead dog on the porch.

Lance showed no emotion. This was nothing new for him.

"Dead body. Appears to have had his throat torn out. Shame."

Mittens closed her eyes. They stepped into the house to find Bolt, shaking, his eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Bolt? You okay?" Lance asked.

Bolt kept his eyes staring at the wall. "Who are you? Did you kill that dog?"

"My names Lance. I'm a big fan."

"Oh great. Another." Bolt said emotionlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So tell me about this guy." Lance said.

"I never saw him. I was blindfolded." Bolt snapped.

Lance put up his paws. "Hey man. I'm just a cop."

"You mean you're just a cop's dog." Bolt said.

Lance sighed. "Okay. You wanna play it like that."

He slammed his paw down on a table. "WHO WAS HE?!!"

Bolt jumped. "I told you I didn't see him."

"I don't care what he looked like. Did he talk? Did he give you any information about himself?"

Bolt looked away. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Alright. What did he tell you?"

Bolt sighed and sat back. "He said he used to be a cop. Just like you."

Lance stroked his chin. "Really. Anything else?"

Bolt was silent. Lance rolled his eyes. "Listen. According to what Gloves here…"

"Mittens." The cat corrected.

"Whatever. She said the cops think you're rabid. So what are they gonna think?"

Bolt still remained silent. "THEY'RE GONNA TAKE YOU AWAY BOLTY!!" Lance shouted.

"I didn't do anything." Bolt snarled.

"I don't think you did! Unfortunately human-canine dialogue is greatly limited! So I wanna know who this guy is! Maybe I can help you!"

Bolt sighed. "He said he was locked in a room with a TV. He…I'm sorry, he didn't make much sense."

But Lance had a sad look on his face. "Definitely Vince."

"Vince? Who's that?"

Lance unsealed his dog collar. There was a small locket on it.

He opened it. Inside was him, a female dog, and a young, handsome looking brown shepherd.

"That's Vince?" Bolt said.

"We were best buds. He disappeared two years ago."

There was a scream outside. Bolt groaned. "Penny's home."

* * *

Penny had found the body. An hour later her mother was home. Two hours later the cops had joined them.

There were only two of them. However twenty minutes after they arrived, animal control was called.

Bolt watched all this, while wondering what was going to happen. The police were talking to the two in the kitchen. Bolt wasn't allowed in.

The animal control men came into the room. Bolt whimpered slightly.

"_They think I'm rabid. But I'm not. They won't take me."_

The man bent down. "Here boy."

He scooped Bolt up. Bolt whimpered louder now.

"_It's all falling apart. How could this happen?"_

Bolt looked hopefully at Penny. She had a defeated expression on her face.

Suddenly her expression changed. Her eyes began moving towards her right.

Bolt frowned, wondering what she was doing.

He looked at Lance. He was also gesturing.

His expression was that of someone completely calm.

Bolt nodded, understanding. Suddenly Lance began barking loudly.

The animal control officers were momentarily stunned. The police went to see what Lance was barking about.

Suddenly Bolt slipped out of the officer's grip. Shouting ensued.

He smashed through the doggy door, and was off into the night.

Penny tried hard to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

Bolt continued running. He didn't care where. He was overflowing with adrenaline from the escape.

Then he stopped. He was on his own again.

The police thought he was rabid. He had heard of a rabid dog that had been shot to death by police. He hadn't even threatened them.

Bolt put his head in his paws. His life had been destroyed. He was beaten.

"Rough day huh?"

Bolt looked up. "You. You planned this didn't you Vince?"

Vince's eyes narrowed. "So you know my name. Good. We can stop hiding from each other now."

"Answer the question." Bolt snarled.

"Ooh. Rage. I like that. I don't know. Does it help me if I planned all this? Because honestly, I was just trying to mess with you. Complex schemes are overrated."

"You destroyed me." Bolt said.

"I did? Wow. If only someone was here to congratulate me."

Bolt stared at the dog, his eyes like daggers. "Congratulations."

Vince laughed. "You're a good sport Bolty. But I must point something out. You have nobody left to turn to."

Bolt paused. He felt the terrible realization sink in.

"So now you're my only option."

Vince clapped his paws together. "Good job super dog. You're good at this. I'm the only one who can protect you from the cops."

While Vince continued gloating, Bolt felt a white-hot rage come over him.

He suddenly hurled himself at Vince. He punched, kicked, and scratched at the dog that had managed to derail his life.

But his momentary advantage was short-lived. Vince grabbed his collar.

"That's the best you've got? What are you gonna do Bolty? You have no laser vision. No super bark. No indestructibility. None of that stuff that made you famous."

Bolt felt tears of rage and sadness in his eyes. "Then kill me Vince. You've destroyed everything I have to live for. Kill me."

Vince smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

He released Bolt. "Don't follow me. We'll probably meet again."

"Vince!"

Vince turned around. Lance strode calmly towards him.

"You. You traitor. You left me to die."

"I didn't leave you to die Vince. I had nothing to do with what happened."

Vince's face was contorted in rage. "You never came to find me."

"I did Vince! I looked everywhere! You weren't exactly in a place that was easy to find!"

Vince approached Lance. "You looked for me?"

"Man, I been lookin for you for two years. I still want to be your buddy."

Vince was silent. Bolt could see tears in his eyes.

"But…all the things I did."

"Hey man, I forgive you." Lance said, smiling.

Vince padded closer to Lance, smiling.

Suddenly he reached into his collar and pulled out the piece of broken glass.

He grabbed Lance, and stabbed the glass into his stomach.

Lance's face contorted in pain. Vince's expression became empty. "Sorry Lance. It's two years too late."

He pulled the glass out of his stomach. Lance collapsed to the ground, his eyes open wide in shock.

"You killed him." Bolt said, distantly. "He forgave you. He was your best friend. And you killed him."

Vince shrugged carelessly. "You win some you lose some."

"You're crazy. You're beyond crazy. You're sadistic. You're evil."

Vince snapped his fingers. "Wow, that didn't long for you to figure out."

He grabbed Bolt's face. "Let me tell you something super dog. The world is evil. There is no such thing as a good man, dog, cat, or rodent on this pathetic earth. They all hide it. But they're all evil people. Extorting each other for their own profit."

Vince turned away. "I once hid it. Behind a badge. As a cop. But being locked up in that room with that TV taught me one thing. THIS WORLD IS NO FREAKIN GOOD!!!"

He smiled. "But you kept me going. You were perfect. Flawless. A true hero."

He began to pad away. "And that is why I'm letting you live."

Bolt watched the dog fade into the darkness, in the direction of the city.

"What if I follow you?" He called.

"That would be very stupid, super dog."

Then he was gone. He would head for the city.

Bolt sat down. Ever since he had left the show, he had tried to convince himself that the real world had no evil.

But Vince was evil. More evil than anything Bolt had ever thought he would face.

And he had not only killed several dogs. He had destroyed Bolt's life. A fate possibly worse than death.

Bolt stared at Lance's corpse. He had been flawed. Everyone was. But he was one of the good guys. And he had died in a way that would haunt Bolt forever.

Bolt stared at the lights of Hollywood. Vince was evil. He needed to be stopped.

Bolt got up. He looked at Lance's body one last time. Then he was off to catch the psychopath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vince sat back in the bed of a pickup truck. He was free. He was done with his childish obsessions. He could move on to…whatever.

The dog frowned. He actually had no idea what to do now. He would probably mess with some other TV actors. Or just go after Bolt again.

He sighed and closed his eyes. For now, he would sleep.

* * *

Bolt came to the intersection. Cars zoomed by.

He realized something for the first time. He was terribly frightened by cars.

In the show he hadn't even considered cars. They were things to blow up. Things to bounce off of. Things to smash into.

But those were different times. Now he could be killed by them. And it wouldn't be pretty either.

He closed his eyes. He had to catch Vince. But the cars?

_They're just props. _Bolt told himself. _Just like the show._

With that he closed off his thought process and jumped.

He landed on the hood of a sedan. The driver screamed. She slammed down on the brakes.

Bolt was thrown from the hood onto the roof of a station wagon.

* * *

Vince was shaken awake by a bump.

"Stupid suspension." He snarled under his breath.

He yawned lazily. He poked his head over the truck door.

He saw a white streak hopping from car to car.

He smiled. "That's the Bolty I like."

Bolt smashed onto the truck bed. Vince was thrown back. He smashed into the metal body.

"You wanted a superdog Vince? You got a superdog."

Vince sniggered madly. "You just couldn't let me go."

Bolt punched Vince in the jaw. "You're dangerous. You need help."

Vince laughed, feeling his throbbing jaw. "I need help? I'm a freakin cop! I don't need crap."

"You're not a cop!" Bolt snarled. "You're a psychopath!"

"Sticks and stones." Vince sneered. He shoved Bolt to the side of the truck bed.

He slowly padded towards the dog.

Bolt suddenly grabbed his collar and tossed him out of the bed.

He held onto the collar. "You need help Vince. I'm gonna help you."

"Just drop me Bolt!" Vince shouted over the sound of traffic. "Humor me!"

Bolt sighed. He pulled Vince back into the truck.

"I'm not gonna kill you."

Vince suddenly grabbed Bolt's head and smashed it into the floor.

Bolt went still. Vince chuckled again.

"I do like you Bolt. You've still got all those silly superhero principles."

He waited for the truck to stop at a light and hopped off.

Bolt came back to consciousness and followed.

The two sprinted through the streets. Both dogs were somewhat wounded, so they were equals.

Vince jumped from car to car. But Bolt was persistent. He couldn't let Vince get away.

Vince came to a bridge. He stopped, wheezing loudly.

"I'm sick of running. I've always…wanted to fight a super dog. Let's just end it that way."

Bolt shook his head. "I don't want to fight."

Vince rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a goody goody. I'm the BAD GUY!! You have to try and kill me!"

Bolt shook his head. "I don't live in that world anymore."

"Everyone's bad, Bolt! Everyone! So come on! Fight!"

"Why did you like the show so much?"

Vince paused. "What?"

"Why did you like the show so much?" Bolt repeated.

Vince shrugged. "It was good."

"It wasn't. It was terrible. It was predictable, repetitive, and annoying. I would've hated it if I hadn't believed it was my life."

"You're lying Bolt." Vince said, feeling a prick of anger inside him. "You loved it."

Bolt shook his head. "Nah. I hated it. If I had known then what I knew now, I would've never been on that stupid show."

Vince's expression hardened. "Then I don't need to keep you alive anymore."

He charged, smashing Bolt into the side of the bridge. Bolt groaned.

"Without that show YOU ARE NOTHING!!" Vince shouted. "You're just a stupid dog with a big head. YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!"

Bolt remained silent. Vince began kicking him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THAT SCUM!!"

Vince continued kicking. Bolt groaned with each one, Vince's foot, like a dagger in his side.

Vince grabbed Bolt by the scruff of the neck. He held him above the bridge.

Bolt looked at the busy, fast moving highway below.

Vince's expression of cruel contentment returned. "I wonder what'll kill you first. The fall? Or a car?"

Bolt remained expressionless. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you are beyond help."

Vince smiled. "Of course."

Bolt cracked a small smile. "But then I don't have to keep YOU alive anymore."

He grabbed onto Vince's collar. Before Vince could react, they were both falling to the highway.

There was a pounding as the two hit the ground.

Cars sped by. Bolt had lost the feeling in his legs.

Vince got up and brushed himself off. He was bleeding, but appeared uninjured.

"That was a good try at unpredictability super dog. Shame it backfired. Now I'm gonna kill you."

He padded closer. Bolt tried to get up, but he was too weak.

Vince leaned towards him and spoke into his ear.

"And when I'm done, I'll go after Penny."

Bolt felt a shot of rage course through his veins.

He summed up all the strength he had left and got up.

"Now there's my Bolty." Vince said sarcastically.

Bolt let out a growl of anger and hurled himself at Vince.

He punched, first with his right, then his left. Bolt finished with a kick to the stomach. Vince staggered back into the main lane.

There was a loud blare from a horn. Vince turned his head.

The last thing he saw was the grill of an 18-wheeler.

* * *

There was a smash, then Vince was gone.

The tractor trailer didn't even slow down. It continued into the night.

Bolt sat, mouth agape. Vince was roadkill.

He heard a siren. Before he could react, someone had pinned him to the ground. The police.

He sighed. He was too weak to put up a fight.

He noticed something on the ground. It was a dog tag.

It was somewhat crushed. _VINCE. _It was all that the truck's impact had left behind.

Bolt shuddered. He couldn't help but feel bad for Vince. He had been a good dog once. He didn't deserve to die this way.

The police officer hauled Bolt into the back of the animal control truck.

Bolt didn't resist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mittens sat on the sofa, trying to sleep. Rhino was rolling in circles, frantically.

They were both waiting for Bolt to come home. He had been taken by the animal control. They were testing him for rabies.

If he didn't have it he would be home soon. If he did, he'd never come home.

But an hour later the door opened. Penny and her mother came in. Bolt followed.

Mittens was excited enough to hug him. But she quickly saw that he wasn't feeling the same way.

He had a beaten down expression on his face. He looked up sadly at Mittens.

"Hey Mitts."

"Bolt? You okay?"

Bolt nodded drearily. "Yeah. I'm not rabid."

"I know Bolt. I never thought you were."

Bolt was quiet. Mittens had never seen him so quiet. Not since the time he had kidnapped her.

"Where is Lance?" Mittens asked.

"He's dead. Vince killed him. And yes, before you ask, Vince is dead."

"How did he die?"

Bolt looked at her with an even worse expression. She had asked a bad question.

"He died badly." He said coldly.

"So…that's good then. He's dead. Lance is a shame, but…it's over now."

She could tell Bolt wasn't taking that statement well.

"Everything Vince said was right." He said, surprising Mittens.

"What?"

"The world is an evil place. I am nothing without my superpowers. I can take a life."

"That's not true. You are something…"

"THEN WHAT?! WHAT AM I, MITTENS?! PLEASE TELL ME!"

Mittens backed off, obviously hurt.

Bolt sighed. "What's the point?"

He padded past Mittens and went up the stairs.

Mittens watched him go. Adjusting had just gotten a lot harder.

Rhino came up behind Mittens.

"Cat? Why was Bolt shouting?"

Mittens sighed. "He's been hurt Rhino. Bad."

"But he's a super dog. He can't be hurt."

Mittens shook his head. "It's hard to explain to a rodent. He's been…psychologically damaged. It's something no superpower can save you from. His mental state has been hurt. It may take a while for him to get better."

Rhino cocked his head to the side. "Oh. Like the Joker? He's coo-coo?"

Mittens smiled. "No. He's just hurt. He'll get better."

Even as she spoke those words, Mittens realized that this wasn't a sure thing.

Bolt had already been weakened. The realization that his super dog life was a lie had hurt him. Now he was in even worse shape.

* * *

Two days later Lance's body was found. He was given a proper funeral. He had been the best police dog in years.

The same day a truck driver stopped at a truck stop. He noticed that there was a dead dog on his grill. He called an animal hospital. The police confirmed that the dog had been a police dog once. He had been missing for two years.

Three days later, this dog, Vince, was given a proper police funeral. The police, of course, had no idea what Vince had done.

As far as anyone knew, Vince had been a good young police dog who had gone missing, then was killed in a simple road accident.

Mittens had not asked Bolt to recant the events of that night.

But he was crying a lot. He had almost completely stopped eating. Penny had been terribly worried about him. He wasn't himself.

Mittens and Rhino went up the stairs. Bolt was in his small bed, awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Bolt? You okay?"

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you Mitts. You're a good friend."

"What about me?" Rhino asked.

Bolt managed a smile. "You too Rhino."

"Penny wants you to eat wags. So...anytime you want to come down."

There was an ackward silence. Then Mittens and Rhino left the room.

They were downstairs watching _Burn After Reading._

"See you don't hide in the closet. That's such a stupid place to hide." Mittens said.

"Well duh. That's why he got shot in the face."

"No." Another voice called. "He got shot in the face by luck. The other man happened to have a gun on him."

They both turned to see Bolt. He was smiling.

Mittens chuckled. "Finally coming down Bolty?"

Bolt stretched. He looked happier than he had in weeks.

"I'm hungry."

Mittens smiled. Maybe the road to recovery wouldn't be so difficult after all.

* * *

Cast

Bolt: John Travolta

Vince: Conner Trinneer

Mittens: Susie Essman

Rhino: Mark Walton

Lance: Samuel L. Jackson

Penny: Miley Cyrus


End file.
